bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Radizen
Radizen is a BakuFusion Bakugan. When combined with Roxtor, he creates Betakor. He is Marucho's new Guardian Bakugan. His Bakugan Battle Suits are Blasterate and Clawbruk. Information Description An ancient bird-like warrior, Radizen transforms by extending his vertical wings to pounce on opponents when they least expect it. His metal sharp horn shoots bullets of energy to tear through his enemies' armor. Radizen fuses with Roxtor to become the mighty Betakor. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Radizen made his debut in Evil Arrival as Marucho's new partner. He battled against Gunz's Reptak and lost. He then battled Coredegon and his Mechtogan, losing again. In Wiseman Cometh, it is revealed that he is not compatible with Dragonoid Destroyer, so Mira gave him Blasterate. In Combination Impossible, He is upset that Jaakor and Drago are the only ones able to combine. He asks Mira for help but their wasn't anything she could do. He would then take a trip with Marucho to one of his dad's powerplants and soon they are confronted by Wiseman. Radizen was able to hold his own against the two of his bakugan until they combined. He would then combine with Mira's Bakugan and was able to defeat them. In Enemy Allies, Radizen is seen battling along with the other Brawlers against Wiseman and his Bakugan, they were winning at first but when Mechtavious Destroyer made an appearance he was easily overwhelmed. He fused with Roxtor to create Betakor, he and Magmafury combined their powers but were still no matched for it. Runo would send him a new battle suit called Clawbruk which helped him and the other brawlers defeat Mechtavious Destroyer. ; Ability Cards *'Luster Drain' *'Deep Descent' *'Slam League' *'Zap Screen' *'Abyss Blade' *'Matter Shield' *'Keep Saver' *'Slash Boomerang' Game The Ventus version has 810 Gs, the Pyrus version has 1100 Gs, and the Aquos version has 850 Gs. Trivia *Its ball form looks somewhat like Storm Skyress. *It bears a slight resemblance to Raptorix. *Its head's shape is similar to that of Hawktor except it has a fin on top. *Its ball form looks like Hawktor's. *His wings open like Helix Dragonoid's. *He is the first BakuFusion Bakugan to appear in the anime. However, in the anime, when he was first rolled into battle by Marucho, Marucho said "Baku Sky Raider, Jump!". **Also, when Marucho said this, Radizen did not jump in the air. This is probably because he is a BakuFusion Bakugan. *When Marucho activates Luster Drain, Radizen throws the ball of water the same way Julie throws her Bakugan (mainly Gorem) in Season 1. *In the anime, its real form resembles a bit of a kappa; a water spirit of Japanese folklore. *Radizen is the only one of Marucho's partners who dosen't move his mouth while talking. Gallery Anime Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.45.54 PM.png|Radizen in ball form (closed) Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.57.47 PM.JPG|Radizen in ball form (opened) RadizenBlasterateballform.png|Radizen in Blasterate 2713.png|Radizen and Marucho 279.png|Radizen in Bakugan form Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.21.30 PM.JPG|Marucho throwing Radizen Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.29.21 PM.JPG|Radizen equiped with Blasterate Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 7.56.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 8.06.20 PM.JPG Radizen.jpg|Radizen with Roxtor Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.46.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.47.22 PM.png|Radizen using Slam League Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 10.47.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-11 at 11.42.44 PM.png|Radizen using Deep Descent Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.26.53 AM.png|Radizen using Luster Drain Screen shot 2011-09-12 at 12.25.30 AM.png|Radizen using Zap Screen Screen Shot 2011-09-13 at 6.56.09 PM.JPG|Radizen with Jaakor and Drago Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 7.17.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.26.18 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.28.05 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.28.43 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.29.37 PM.JPG|Radizen vs Reptak Screen Shot 2011-09-14 at 9.30.29 PM.JPG|Radizen about to return into ball form EP284.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.23.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.22.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.22.23 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.21.50 PM.JPG|Radizen using Abyss Blade Screen Shot 2011-09-21 at 7.20.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-24 at 9.52.31 AM.JPG|Radizen being trapped by Mutabrid's Imprision ability Prodigal7.PNG 1243.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.55.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 7.41.02 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-10 at 6.56.57 PM.JPG RoxtorThree.jpg 1089.jpg 1088.jpg 195.jpg 214.jpg Game File:71Mjt6Y-L1L._AA1280_.jpg File:71vudd5al8L._AA1280_.jpg File:71i54GZ2HnL._AA1280_.jpg File:71f9gF9n6ZL._AA1280_.jpg Baakumine.jpg DarkuisRaptorandZoompha.jpg 81sZZcQJv8L. AA1500 .jpg Jaakor10.PNG RadizenBakuFusion.png SubterraRadizen_BakuFusion.png DSCN0307.JPG|Ventus Radizen Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuFusion Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan